Necroa Virus: Death was just the beginning
by WAZeigler
Summary: Another story in the same style as Outbreak: Messages from the last few weeks. This time, what seems like a tour of the radioactive city of Chernobyl becomes the beginning of a zombie outbreak. Will humanity survive? Or will it fall to the Necroa Virus?


_"… and he rode upon a white horse and his name was Death. Following behind him, were the gaping jaws of hell. But unto my woe, I saw the corpses rise from their slumber, for death was just the beginning of something more horrid…"_

_ – WAZeigler's bible-ish sounding phrase thing_

**Patient Zero Files, Day of first infection: **

My name is Ivan. Today my parents took me to take a tour of the old city of Chernobyl. It was very creepy. I was afraid something would jump out at me at any moment and I thought I saw something moving, watching us while we explored the ruins of the city. I was really hungry when we were there so I ate a granola bar. It had a funny taste to it, but maybe it was just the radiation in the air. When we got home, it was really late but I couldn't sleep. I also started to feel sick. I hope it isn't radiation sickness.

**Patient Zero Files, 2 days after first infection:**

My parents took me to a doctor; they said it was just a case of insomnia with a slight fever. Aside from that they could not find anything wrong with me. They told my parents to bring me back in in case it does not go away.

**Patient Zero Files, 1 week after first infection: **

My head hurts… It is like my brain is about to explode. Whatever it is, it is catching. My mom and dad caught the day after we went to the doctors. Then in just a few days everybody in my apartment building had it. Then the whole block became sick. I also feel really hungry. I can't get enough food and I am drooling everywhere. This can't possibly be radiation poisoning. But if it is not radiation poisoning… What is it…?

**Notice nailed to a pole near Ivan's home, 9 days after first infection:**

WARNING: Area is contaminated with unknown disease. Avoid this area and all who live here.

**Russian newspaper article, written 2 weeks after first infection:**

BRUTAL YOUTH GANGS AND CANNIBALS ROAM STREETS!

Beginning yesterday, several reports have come to the police of random and violent attacks armed gangs and even cannibals have come in from all over Russia and northern Mongolia and China, along with Eastern European countries. Cannibals have been described as brutal and will mangle their victims severely. Tests have shown that they also have been previously infected with a new disease that has yet to be identified. Traveling at night is unadvised. Officials say you are to stock up on non-perishable food good and barricade your homes. We at the Daily Russian wish you luck.

**The thoughts of Patient Zero, 3 weeks after first infection:**

This is… weird…

I died, but then I just… woke up.

I feel… heavy. As if my flesh is too much to carry.

I guess I can just eat it later… Before it falls off…

I am hungry…

**CNN news flash, aired 4 weeks after first infection:**

**Anchor: **We have breaking news tonight as we have received several bits of footage of what appears to be zombies ravaging Moscow. Officials say that this new "Necroa Virus" is behind this gruesome scene.

***screen shows footage of zombies attaching, mangling and eating people, then the zombies notice the camera man and attack him, the camera falls and you hear screaming in Russian along with the sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing***

**Anchor: **We now go live with Russian border guard team commander to see how the Russian government is attempting to contain the threat.

***the screen shows a man in a Russian military uniform he has a thick accent but still can be understood***

**Commander: **As you can see we have gathered all of Russia's military in a series of outposts along the western border in an attempt to keep the infected out of East Europe. But we have not seen any infected so far. They possibly do not have the intelligence to go out looking for new food. So possibly, all we have to do is let them starve themselves out.

***the screen shows the news anchor again***

**Anchor: **Well, my got be with you commander. We will be keeping our viewers, up to date on the zombie activity and you can track the zombie hoard at #Zombie#Tracker on Facebook.

**Top secret letter to the head of the defense department, written by the president 1 month after first infection:**

To: Head of Defense at the Pentagon

From: President Barak Obama

Subject: TOP SECRET, EYES ONLY

It has come to my attention that the so called, "Zombie Threat" has crossed the Russian border and entered China and East Europe. I believe we knew this day would come. Therefore you are to activate the Zcom initiative. 3.2 million super soldiers that have been trained to combat any situation will begin take over all military operations of "clean" countries and regions and will begin evacuating infected ones. It is all up to you commander. Either give the order, or watch humanity crumble…

**Zcom Report, 1 month and 1 week after first infection:**

REPORT:

Evacuations of Southern China and central Europe are under way. We have successfully gained control of all military forces in the Middle East and Africa. Continental lockdown is under way.

**Journal Entry of a young child after going to the beach at Rio De Janeiro, written 1 month and 3 weeks after first infection:**

Dear Journal,

Today we went to the beach, but something scary happened there. There I was lying in the sand and watching the clouds and suddenly I felt something grab my foot. I got up and looked to see there was a dead body looking up at me with its hand around my ankle. I screamed and my Mom screamed, then my dad took a shovel we were using to play with the sand and hit the dead body hard on the head. It let go and we ran into the car and drove home really fast. As I looked back when Dad was carrying me to the car, I saw lots of dead bodies, more than I could count all washing up on the beach. I think I saw one of them stand up…

**Zcom Report, 1 month 1 week and 3 days after first infection: **

REPORT:

Troops along the coast of Northern Africa and Southern Europe are reporting instances of infected lying on the beach and letting themselves be washed out with the tide. When they do this they seem to enter a coma state where they relax all muscles and drift on the currents. Is this a form of suicide? Or is it something much more sinister brewing…?

**Zcom Report, 1 month and 2 weeks after first infection:**

REPORT:

The rumors are true… They have reached the western hemisphere… We are initiating Scorched Earth tactics as we withdraw from Asia.

**Presidential Address to the public, 1 month and 3 weeks after first infection:**

My fellow Americans, it brings me great sorrow to inform you that as we speak large masses of individuals infected with the Necroa Virus are sweeping northward through South America and will reach the Texan border in a matter of weeks. Let it be known that Brazilian, Columbian, Mexican and Zcom forces are doing all they can to stop them from reaching North America. But I give a warning to all states along coast lines and to the south of the US. Report all suspicious behavior, supply yourself with ample provisions, barricade your homes, and await further instructions. May god have mercy on all of us...

**Zcom report, 2 months after first infection: **

REPORT:

Asia and Europe have gone dark. Africa is under siege by massive hoards of infected that are gathering at the Sinai Peninsula. Extra thick Kevlar uniforms have been ordered and flame throwers have been declared standard issue. Mr. President, I hate to say this, but I think it is time we went to DEFCON 1…

**Newspaper front page, 2 months and 1 day after first infection:**

NUCLEAR WAR ON ZOMBIES HAS BEGUN!

Today, the president has authorized nuclear missile launches on dense zombie populations in China, Egypt, and Brazil and Peru. The only comment the president Barak Obama could give was, _Even if the peoples of the world must reduce God's green Earth to smoldering ashes, I will see to it that humanity survives this time of global crisis. _With the initiated DEFCON 1 already proven to be the beginning of an all-out nuclear bombardment of dense zombie populations, we as the citizens of the United States hope that he is right.

**Zcom report, 2 months and 1 week after first infection:**

REPORT:

Containment measures have failed. Flame throwers not enough. They run out of fuel to quickly to burn all of them on one canister. Tanks with knock-out gas are being deployed in southern states; we have also begun giving assault class weapons to the public. We need a miracle and fast.

**Note left on the desk of the president written before he was brutally attacked by zombies, 3 months after first infection:**

To anybody who can read this note,

Decades ago, our president Abraham Lincoln said that a government of the people, by the people, and for the people, shall not perish from this earth. I tried my best; I spared no expense trying to keep that dream alive. But as I write this I can hear the infected breaking down the door to my office. So I say, to anybody who can read this note. Please, keep the American dream alive. But most of all make sure there is still hope. For without hope, and dreams, we are no more than the zombies that threaten our world now. This has been Barak Obama, the last president, of the United States of America.

**Epilogue, 3 months and 1 week after first infection:**

_ Bodies litter the streets of every city on earth. All of them mangled by the infected and destroyed by the weapons of man defaced and rotting. The air is thick with insects as they lay their eggs in the corpses so that their young may squirm and feast upon the flesh of the dead. In northern Canada, in an old fishing village, the last zombie drops dead, too decomposed to move._

**Epilogue, 2 years after first infection:**

_ The bodies are gone, but the smell stays. In New York City, in Central Park, what used to be the smell of flowers and fresh air is now the looming smell of decay and ruin. In the zoo, all the animals are dead. Their exhibits filthy and smelling of urine and other bodily waste, their corpses un touched but skinny and malnourished._

**Epilogue, 100 years after first infection:**

_ The stench of rot has finally cleared from the air. In New York, the Empire State Building crumbles. For miles the sound of crunching metal and falling brick can be heard. At Hoover Dam, the turbines finally stopped. The power finally goes out. The world is plunged into a cold dark night._

**Epilogue, 1,000 years after first infection:**

_ In Egypt, the Sphinx has been reclaimed by the sand. The great pyramids have been half buried. One of the great monuments of humanity, still standing to show that there was civilization on this world._

**Epilogue, 10,000 years after first infection:**

_ The planet was by definition a dead world. It had a toxic atmosphere and poisonous oceans, no plant or animal life. But if you were to look with a microscope you would see one kind of micro-organism. The natives called it the Necroa Virus. It destroyed them. But the virus has changed since it did that. Now, it takes the toxins of the atmosphere and makes them breathable again. It filters the poisons out of the water and makes it drinkable. It is slowly bringing one last thing back from the dead. That thing is the planet earth. The evolution of life and the planet, was starting over. All it took to start the process was when Chernobyl had a meltdown in 1986. Then all it took to keep it going was one host, and one bite…_


End file.
